


Finally,  A First Date

by HonorOfGraySkull



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Adora Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), Best Friends, Bow - Freeform, Bow and Catra would totally be besties, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra Needs Therapy (She-Ra), Fanfiction, First Date, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Glimbow, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Multi, Platonic Relationships, Processing grief/loss, Queen Glimmer (She-Ra), Queer Themes, Roller Derby, Romance, catradora, glimmer - Freeform, she-ra and the princesses of power - Freeform, spop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25970611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonorOfGraySkull/pseuds/HonorOfGraySkull
Summary: “Is that what you’re wearing on your first official ‘we-don’t-have-to-worry-about-the-universe-being-destroyed’ date with Adora?”Bow and Catra and Glimmer and Adora help each other get ready for their first dates.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	1. Chapter 1

Finally, A First Date:

“Excuse me sir, have you seen Bow?” Catra held in her laughter while she spoke in a snooty accent. “He’s about your height but mmm--” She gestured to her midriff area. Bow playfully punched Catra in the shoulder and laughed. Catra fell onto the bed cackling and kicking her legs. She was cracking herself up. 

“Listen, Glimmer wants to go to a ‘fancy restaurant’ for our first official date so I figured I’d clean up a little. She’s a queen!” Bow looked at himself up and down in the mirror. “Who am I kidding?” Bow briskly ripped his shirt perfectly exposing his abs. “This does it for Glimmer.” He admired himself in the mirror, then turned to Catra. “Is that what you’re wearing on your first official ‘we-don't-have-to-worry-about-the-universe-being-destroyed’ date with Adora?”

“What’s wrong with this?” Catra squeaked defensively. 

“Nothing, nothing! It works, you wear it daily. It’s just a little Horde-y and I know you all are trying to move on. Plus, I bet you clean up well.” Bow joined Catra on the bed, licked his thumb and wiped a patch of dirt from her cheek, giggling. Catra slapped bows hand away, licked her finger and screamed, “WET WILLY!”

“No, no, no you’re so gross.” They ran around the room laughing, arguing, and wrestling. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you hear that?” Glimmer listened carefully. She could only make out some laughter and thuds. “I guess that’s how Catra and Bow are getting ready. It’s so sweet that Bow suggested we all go on our first official “we-don’t-have-to-worry-about-the-universe-being-destroyed’ dates. What do you think of this dress? We’re going to Luna, it’s kinda fancy.”

“It’sfine.” Adora answered quickly. 

“You’re lying.” Glimmer rolled her eyes. 

“It’s sooooo long Glimmer and you know….THICK THIGHS SAVE LIVES!” They both laughed as Glimmer danced and lifted her dress to make it shorter. 

“Trrrruuuuuuuue! Let’s see what else I have. “So--,” Glimmer hesitated. “You’re going to wear that?”

“Yea! It’s my She-Ra outfit but Adora size. I got it made last week. Catra *loves* this outfit. I feel powerful and look at these guns!” Adora flexed in various poses for Glimmer. 

“Fine, Adora, what are you two going to do anyway?”

“Uh--.” Adora scratched her head. Glimmer began to spiral.

“Adora, we were supposed to choose the location and Bow and Catra would figure everything else out.” Glimmer began to feel anxious. She worried Catra would be upset. It was a lot being in the Adora/Catra tension tornado. That’s what she and Bow called it. “Ok, maybe you can get a reservation with us or visit another Kingdom and sightsee or visit Perfuma for a past life regression session or -- ” 

“Roller derby! Frosta’s team, the Razor Bladez, are playing tonight. Perfect! A bunch of badasses skating around and knocking each other down. Maybe I could even get in there!” Adora began flexing and grunting again. Glimmer shook her head, laughed and joined her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You hear that?” Bow put his ear to the walls.

“Adora’s flexing and showing off her muscles. Watch. 1...2...3…” Catra mouthed the words as Adora’s words were heard through the walls. 

“WHOSE HOUSE IS THIS? THIS IS MY HOUSE!!! AHHHHH! FOR THE HONOR OF ADORA!!!!” Catra and Bow looked at each other and began laughing so hard tears streamed down their face. Catra slapped her leg and Bow stood up and swayed around the room as he laughed looking for something to hold on to. 

“Stop...stop...stop laughing and I’ll stoooop.” Catra was rolling on the floor. “No, but it's so cute to see in person.” Catra stood up and mimicked Adora “For the honor of ADO…” She couldn’t finish as Bow held his stomach and waved at her to stop. Finally, they took a collective breath. They continued to wipe the tears from their eyes as they composed themselves and avoided making eye contact so they wouldn’t start up again. 

Catra finally looked at Bow. He was staring at her with huge sparkling eyes. “What?” Catra shrugged.

“I think we’re...BEST FRIENDS!” Catra initially cringed at those words. She had never had a platonic best friend before. She had always loved Adora and wanted more. Bow was different. She liked being around him. They laughed a lot and got each other. She realized they were becoming best friends. 

“Yea, I guess.” Bow rushed Catra and squeezed her. Catra grimaced but hugged him back. She felt safe.

There was a loud knock at the door. Now Bow and Catra were holding each other out of fear. “Y-y-y-yes," they both said.

“Were you two laughing at me!?!?!” It was Adora! She heard them through the walls. Catra and Bow looked at each other and broke into uncontrollable fits of laughter. They attempted to suppress it, but this just made it worse. They both shushed each other. “Open the door right now!” Adora demanded. 

“In a minute. Finishing touches.” Catra managed to squeeze out as her and Bow silently fought over who would answer the door. 

After a few minutes, they were able to pull it together. Catra looked in the mirror. Her and Bow were practically matching. He had convinced her to let her ‘abs breathe.’ They wore black slacks with a white dress shirt wrapped around their shoulders and chest. Bow’s had a heart on it but Catra’s didn’t. They straightened out each other’s bow ties. ‘Best friends,’ Catra thought. She moved to the door and opened it. There she was. Adora.


	2. The Dates: Catradora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on their first date, Catra and Adora run into Huntara. Catra becomes jealous. 
> 
> “Yea, they all are. I mean look at this place. It’s queerer than well...us!” Adora laughed and leaned in to kiss Catra’s cheek. Catra turned away. “Catra --”
> 
> “I didn’t know you looked at other girls like that.” 
> 
> “Like what?” Adora started to feel annoyed at the accusations.
> 
> “With those idiot starry eyes.”

“Hurry up, Catra! You look fine!” Catra was tugged at her shirt and regretted that she let Bow dress her. 

“Why did I take fashion advice from Bow? Love the guy, but does he ever get cold?”

Adora grabbed Catra’s hand and pulled. Catra looked at their hands together and smiled. This was real and she never got tired of Adora holding her hand like this. She pulled Adora closer to her, slowing her down. 

“What, Catra?” In all of her rushing, she hadn’t noticed how amazing Catra looked under the night sky. She stopped and turned facing Catra. “Can you believe we’re here?” A shyness came over Catra. 

“At the roller derby?” She joked to hide her vulnerability. 

“Here. Together. As an us. I fantasized about this since we were younger but I didn’t think it would happen.” Adora rested her hand on Catra’s face, bringing it closer to hers. Catra, I love --”

“Get a room!” A familiar husky voice cut through the sounds of car engines. It was Huntara. 

“Huntara!” Adora’s voice squeaked as she dropped Catra’s hand and began waving. The loss of Adora’s hand at that moment stung! Catra’s ears stood straight up. She began sizing Huntara up. “What are you doing here?” Adora yelled to Huntara. 

“My girl plays on the same team as Frosta. You met her before. Remember when we first met?” Huntara was now in front of Adora and Catra. She looked at them, sensing they were on a date. “You know when you rushed over to my table to meet me. My girl was the waitress. You pushed her out the way and had that starry look in your eyes.” Catra knew that look. Adora looked at her like that. Catra looked at Adora. She was blushing! Catra’s tail started tapping on the ground and she was counting to keep from pouncing. Perfuma had taught her this as a way to manage her anger.

“I just needed your help in the Crimson Waste.” Adora rolled her eyes and laughed. 

“And I was glad I could help.” Huntara looked at Catra and smiled. “See you ladies inside.” Adora waved. 

“That was sweet and random. We’re going to be late!” Adora grabbed Catra’s hand again and pulled her along as they went into the stadium. Catra was burning with jealousy. She kept trying to push it down and pretend like she was fine. What did Huntara mean by, “Glad I could help?” and “Starry eyes.” Catra never thought about Adora being with anyone else besides her. Why did Adora drop her hand so quickly! She didn’t even tell Huntara they were on a date. They were together. They were an us. 

“Catra! Catra!” Adora snapped Catra out of it. “Do you want popcorn or no?” Catra hadn’t realized they were at the concessions stands already. 

“Y-yes! Your choice.” Catra sounded more cheerful than usual. She was trying to mask her hurt. 

“You ok?” Adora sounded worried.

“Yea, I’m fine. Just order the food.” The mask was wearing thin. Adora could tell Catra had something on her mind but figured they would talk about it later. She didn’t want to ruin their date.

They sat in the stands and cheered as the teams came rolling out. Frosta and the Razor Bladez stormed out, Frosta leading the pack. Adora and Catra cheered wildly. “Oh, I think that’s Huntara’s girlfriend. She’s pretty hot,” Adora said casually. 

“Pretty hot?!”

“Yea, they all are. I mean look at this place. It’s queerer than well...us!” Adora laughed and leaned in to kiss Catra’s cheek. Catra turned away. “Catra --”

“I didn’t know you looked at other girls like that.” 

“Like what?” Adora started to feel annoyed at the accusations.

“With those idiot starry eyes.”

“Ugh, why can’t you just enjoy being here? Everything has to be so dramatic and a fight with you. Yes, Catra! Yes, I find other people attractive but I’m here with you.”

“And Huntara.” Adora became angry. 

“Are you being serious? Yea, she’s here for her GIRLfriend, Catra. HER GIRLFRIEND! You know, like you’re MY GIRLFRIEND.”

“Don’t do that, Adora. Don’t talk down to me. You sound like--”

“Don’t!” 

Catra spoke under her breath but Adora definitely heard it, “Shadow Weaver.” The moment it came out, Catra regretted it. She looked at Adora. Tears were forming around the corner of her eyes. “Adora.” She wouldn’t look Catra’s way. “Adora.” There was some desperation in Catra’s voice as she reached for Adora’s hand. Adora didn’t move it but didn’t hold Catra’s hand back. She didn’t have the energy to. It took everything for Adora to not storm out. She stared straight ahead. Catra couldn’t believe what she had said. She didn’t know what to do next and she was hurt too. She focused on the game.

They continued to watch the game in silence only making noise to cheer for Frosta. Frosta was a beast in the game. She was her team’s lead jammer and would move with so much skill and precision. She also welcomed the opportunity to bump players. She had gotten one penalty already for punching someone. Both Adora and Catra felt proud of her. The teams were taking a break and Adora asked if Catra wanted anything from concessions. She asked for a drink but said she could get it herself. Adora insisted she could go, so she did. 

Adora seemed to be gone for a while. Catra’s worry turned to jealousy. She began scanning the crowd for Huntara. Where had she disappeared to? With so many unknowns, Catra started to fill in the blanks. Adora and Huntara were somewhere together! Catra stood up and swore she would fight Huntara! She went to concessions and didn’t see Adora or Huntara. She circled the stadium, nothing. She turned around to go back to her seat and found Huntara and her girlfriend making out. So where was Adora? 

Catra walked outside and saw Adora on the curb, sobbing. She hesitated to approach her. “Adora.” Adora startled at her name. Catra sat next to her. “Every day I can’t believe you chose me. Me!? No one chooses me.” Adora looked up at her.

“I do and I always have.” Catra knew this was true and couldn’t believe she let her jealousy ruin their first date. She thought about what she should say next. She just wanted to hold Adora but she was still angry. 

“Tell me what you need from me to make this better and I’ll do it. I’m sorry I compared you to Shadow Weaver. I was hurt and took it too far.” Catra hesitated to say more but she was never good and just holding things in. “You dropped my hand when you saw Huntara. Did-do you like her?”

“Years ago when I met Huntara I was into her. Nothing came of it, but, yes, I liked her. Not how I like you, though, Catra. Not how I love you. I love you and I don’t know how else to prove it to you.” Adora sniffled. “Before we left Glimmer was freaking out because I hadn’t planned anything ‘BIG’ for us to do. I was excited to just spend time with you. Every moment that I get to love you feels ‘BIG.’” 

Tears rolled down Catra’s face. She believed Adora and still there was a part of her, the part that never felt lovable, couldn’t take it in. What she did know was that she loved Adora too. “I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love you.” They both looked at each other and started laughing as they wiped tears. 

“Are we always going to be this dramatic? We love as hard as we fight.” Adora said and she held Catra’s hand. Looking at their hands together Adora remembered how she hurt Catra earlier. “Let’s go!” Without much explanation, Adora marched back into the stadium hand in hand with Catra. “Huntara!” Adora interrupted Huntara and her girlfriend. Her girlfriend rolled her eyes.

“Catra and I are together.”

“I see that,” Huntara grumbled, annoyed by the interruption. 

“No, I mean we are dating. We love each other. She’s my girlfriend. We share a bed. We kiss!”

“Oooookaay, last time I checked we were at a roller derby not a confessional.” Huntara laughed. Adora realized how extra she was being but she had already committed to this. 

“We are a couple who do couple things. We’ll probably get married. Have kids. We haven’t talked about it, yet.” Adora looked at Catra who was wide-eyed. “We can circle back to that later. All I want to say is-- Catra and I are on a date. I am proud to be with her. I love her. I will choose her in every lifetime we get to spend together.” Adora turned to Catra and kissed her softly. Catra’s ears folded down. She was Adora’s. 

“Well, we’re going to use this lifetime to get away from you weirdos.” Huntara laughed heartily at her own words. “I’m kidding. I’m glad you two have each other. You’re very cute together.” Catra and Adora both blushed. “Now do you girlfriends want to come and finish watching the game with me.” 

Adora looked at Catra. She was beaming. That’s all she really needed.


	3. Bow Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their date, Adora and Catra run into Bow with no Glimmer. 
> 
> “She didn’t disappear,” Bow looked towards the ground and tears fell. “She left..."

“I think Frosta has found her calling! The delight on her face when she slams into someone. So pure.” Adora watched Catra go on and on about the roller derby. She was proud of her choice for their first date. They had decided to walk back home after their outing.

Catra looks so cute when she’s excited about non-violent things. Adora thought. Adora leaned in and kissed Catra on the cheek as she was still talking. 

“What was that for?”

“Just because.” Their laughter broke the minute of silence. 

“Just because,” Catra lovingly mocked Adora. She was still getting used to their new reality and joking about it helped.

“Fuck you,” Adora playfully pushed Catra. “I’m trying to be --” Adora searched for the word. “Romantic! I’m being Rrrrromantic!” She picked a near-by flower, put it horizontally in her mouth, kneeled, and raised one eyebrow. “Romantic!”

Oh shit, this is actually working for me a little, Catra said to herself. “You’re such a dork, Adora! Stand up.”

“Make me.” Catra loved this invitation. She tackled Adora to the ground. Not quite making her get up but it was an opportunity to wrestle with her. The two tussled, taking turns pinning each other. Without words, they agreed that each pin warranted a kiss. 

“Stop! I thought you two were over this. We’ve come some far! We’re all best friends!” Bow rushed over to Catra and Adora, separating them like a parent separating their children. “We agreed you two would practice using your words!”

“Booow,” Catra struggled to get out of his grasp, “Let me go! We were play wrestling. I kissed her so many times because I pinned her.”

“What?” Bow was confused.

“Uhh no, I kissed you so many times.” Adora broke free from Bow and pinned Catra to the ground, then kissed her.

“Ok, you win.” Catra pulled Adora closer to her. “I guess you get a prize --”

“I’m still here!” Bow squealed. “It sounds like your date went well.” Bow flopped to the ground sulking. It was the first time Adora and Catra realized how sad he looked. 

“Bow, where is Glimmer?” Adora sprung up in a fighter stance, becoming worried.   
“I don’t know. She’s ok. I think. I thought everything was going perfectly. We took a horse and carriage to the restaurant.” Bow recounted. Catra and Adora both moved closer to him and sat. 

“You hate carriages,” Catra said.

“I know! After Swift Wind told me they don’t pay the horses fair wages, I swore to never ride in another one, but Glimmer loves them. We held hands the entire time. We got to the restaurant and ordered our food.”

“Not being impatient here, buddy,” Catra put her hand on Bow’s shoulder, “but can we get to the part where Glimmer disappeared.”

“She didn’t disappear,” Bow looked towards the ground and tears fell. “She left. We were talking about our love and I told her we would always take care of each other. She stopped eating, apologized, and teleported away. What did I do?” Bow began to cry harder. Catra brought his head into her lap. Adora saw the two of them laughing and joking often but this was softer. It seemed natural like they shared many moments like this. She was getting a new glimpse into their friendship. She loved them both even more. She remembered!

“I think I know why Glimmer left. The last words her mom said to me were that we should take care of each other and I told Glimmer this. Maybe she was reminded of her mom. We’ve been so busy strategizing to defeat the Horde, I don’t think she ever really processed it.” The group sat silently. Adora's sniffling broke the silence. Then came the tears. She laid her head on Catra’s shoulder. 

Catra was comforting them while also being confronted with irreparable damage she had caused by opening the portal. She felt sick to her stomach. She would not move. She owed it to them to be here with them, present, for as long as they needed her. 

“We will find Glimmer.” Catra’s voice cracked.


	4. Bringherbacka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra finds Glimmer. 
> 
> “Duh. We’re the uh-what does Bow call us-the Best Friend Squad! We can’t be that without you. Without you, we would just be the Associate Squad or the Third Wheel Squad or Sword Girl, Arrow Boy, Cat Girl, no relation, squad!. You get it.” Glimmer let out a laugh and understood why Adora loved Catra so much.

“Glimmer, dear, you have a visitor.” Castaspella, gently placed her hand on Glimmer’s shoulder. Glimmer didn’t respond. “I can tell Catra to leave if you want.”

“Catra?” Glimmer said softly. She was confused at Catra showing up in Mystacor but too exhausted to refuse her company. “It’s fine.”

Casta felt protective, “Alright, but if you need anything, I’m here.” She left the two of them alone. The room was quiet. Catra scratched her neck and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. She didn’t know what to say. After dropping off Bow and Adora, she figured she’d make her way to Casta’s and tell Glimmer how sorry she was. She would be on her hands and knees, begging for Glimmer’s forgiveness or rather begging her not to leave Bow. She could take Glimmer hating her. She had been hated for most of her life. At least Glimmer would have a good reason to. 

Catra knew the heaviness of this silence. Grief. She slowly walked towards Glimmer and joined her on the bed. No eye contact was made. 

“How did you know-” Glimmer began to speak softly.

“I figured you go where you felt loved and since your dad is away this week-”

“Oh.” Glimmer said flatly. Catra then noticed a bunch of papers on the side of Glimmer. 

“Don’t let Perfuma see all that paper, she already lectured us about hurting our TreE fRiEnDs,” Catra joked, hoping Glimmer would crack a smile. Glimmer’s face did not change.

“They’re plans.” Glimmer paused, debating if she should say more. She felt vulnerable and afraid of being judged but also didn’t care at this moment. “Every weekend, I come to Casta’s and make plans. I write and write and rewrite.” She grabbed a handful of papers and put them in front of Catra. “Every calculation, every move, every battle, every invention leads to the same conclusion.” Her eyes began to well up and Catra leaned closer to Glimmer. She didn’t fully understand but was determined to be in the grief with her, however long it took. “I don’t know how to get her back.” 

“I’m sorry she’s died in-”

“You don’t know that!” Glimmer became stone. “No one knows. My dad came back! Everyone thought he was dead too. She could be trapped somewhere. And if I could just create the right spell she could be here too.” Glimmer began to sob. “She would be here. She would be the queen. My mom. I’d have a whole family again.” Catra couldn’t speak. Instead, she looked at the papers with all the scribbles. 

“Ah! I see the problem. In all of these plans, you’re alone. There’s no way you could start this-” Catra struggled to read, “Bringherbacka machine that Entrapta is going to invent while also teleporting to that bright light in the sky. You need someone to work the machine. Great name for it, by the way. You need me!” Catra jumped up as if ready to pounce on something. “I’ll work the Bringherbacka thingy and you can teleport and Angella flies right back into your life!” 

“You want to help?” 

“Yes! We can contact Entrapta in the morning?” Catra didn’t know what she believed about Angella but she knew that Glimmer needed to at least try this. “Will you come back to Bright Moon with me tonight? Bow and Adora were worried about you? Me too. That’s why I came.” Glimmer and Catra made eye contact for the first time.

“You were worried about me?”

“Duh. We’re the uh-what does Bow call us-the Best Friend Squad! We can’t be that without you. Without you, we would just be the Associate Squad or the Third Wheel Squad or Sword Girl, Bow Boy, Cat Girl, no relation, squad!. You get it.” Glimmer let out a laugh and understood why Adora loved Catra so much. 

Catra sat down next to Glimmer and began to speak in a serious tone. “Look, I know so much of this is my fault. I caused a lot of people a lot of pain and heartache. I laugh until I cry with Bow. I get to wake up with a kiss from Adora and I get to be here with you right now. I don’t deserve any of this, but for whatever reason, I get to have this life. I want to earn this life. Glimmer, I want to earn my place in your heart. Let me help.”

Glimmer wiped away tears, gathered up her papers, and grabbed Catra’s hand. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
